Rijksmonumentnummer 492704
HISTORISCHE PARKAANLEG. De historische parkaanleg van het Nijenhuis kenmerkt zich door een hierarchische compositie, waarbij een formeel (geometrisch) patroon van lanen, waterlopen, weiden en bossen op het in het centrum van de buitenplaats gelegen omgrachte kasteel met bijgebouwen is georienteerd. Deze centraal gerichte ruimtelijke dynamiek van de aanleg werkt niet alleen naar binnen, maar evenzeer naar buiten toe; het weidse landschap rondom is op een formele wijze bij de compositie van de aanleg betrokken. De formele compositie van het park gaat waarschijnlijk terug tot de laatste kwart van de 17e eeuw, toen het huis ingrijpend werd verbouwden toen ook het classicistische concept van het op de as van het huis gelegen oprit met twee symmetrisch geplaatste bouwhuizen gereed kwam. Het Nijenhuis was toendertijd in het bezit van Robert van Ittersum, die was getrouwd met Eleonora Sophia Bentinck. De grotendeels bewaard gebleven formele parkaanleg van het Nijenhuis staat voor het eerst weergegeven op de Topografische kaart van de linie van de ijssel uit ca. 1783. Of de aanleg, zoals die op deze kaart te zien is, al geheel in de laatste kwart van de 17e eeuw tot stand is gekomen, is niet bekend; wellicht vond een meer geleidelijke ontwikkeling ervan plaats, die deels ook in de 18e eeuw voortduurde. De structuur van de formele park-compositie kenmerkt zich door een hoofdas, waarlangs symmetrisch aan weerszijden een singel met laanbomen verloopt (westelijke singel, toponiem: Ezeltjesdijk, thans aan weerszijden met deels enkel en dubbel eik beplant, en het bewaard gebleven deel van de oostelijke singel thans aan weerszijden met enkel eik beplant) en enkele dwarsassen, die de hoofdas doorkruisen en de formele aanleg aan de noord- en zuidzijde beeindigen; aan de noordzijde is dit de Berkenallee (thans aan weerszijden met enkel eik en beuk beplant) en aan de zuidzijde de Assendorperdijk (thans aan weerszijden met enkel en dubbel eik beplant). De hoofdas wordt bepaald door de oprijlaan (thans aan weerszijden met enkele rij eik beplant), die van de Berkenallee tot even voor het hoofdinrijhek verloopt en hier haaks in een dwarssingel omgaat. Laatstgenoemde dwarssingel strekt zich langs de gehelenoordelijke arm van de buitengracht (Raalter Wetering) uit en werd in de jaren '50 van deze eeuw aan weerszijden met een enkele rij beuk beplant; thans is nog slechts aan de noordzijde van deze singel een rij beuken aanwezig. De eiken van de oprijlaan werden in 1877 ter plekke gepoot, nadat de toenmalige eigenaar mr. Frederik Willem Adriaan Karel van Knobelsdorff van het college van Gedeputeerde Staten van Overijssel hiervoor toestemming had gekregen. Het college stelde als voorwaarde "dat de bepoting plaats hebbe op 2, 5 M. afstand, gemeten uit het midden des wegs en op minstens een onderlingen afstand van 6 Meter". Aan weerszijden van de oprijlaan bevindt zich een grotendeels door laanbomen omgeven rechthoekig veld, respectievelijk het Ooster- en Westervoorbos genaamd. Tesamen met de laanbomen en oprijlaan vormen deze velden een markante entree van de historische buitenplaats. Op het westelijke staat de duiventil, die dit veld een grote ornamentele allure verleent. Beide velden waren omstreeks 1783 bebost, zo blijkt uit de genoemde kaart uit die tijd en uit de genoemde toponiemen van deze velden. Het Westervoorbos bestond als zodanig in 1847 niet meer (vgl. Topografische en Militaire kaart uit dit jaar. Pas aan het einde der vorige of het begin van deze eeuw (ver)kreeg het voormalige Oostervoorbos het karakter van een open veld (vgl. de Topografische en Militaire kaart uit 1912). Wanneer de bezoeker van de buitenplaats de oprijlaan en dwarssingel heeft gepasseerd, betreedt hij het hart van de formele aanleg, de cirkelvormige met rode en blauwe klinkers bestrate oprit met bouwhuizen aan weerszijden en de toegangsbrug en het kasteel in het verschiet. De huidige bestrating van de oprit vond plaats in de laatste kwart van de 19e eeuw en heeft zijn huidige vorm in 1980 verkregen tijdens de restauratie van het gehele voorterrein. De bezoeker had vanaf de toegangsbrug over de binnengracht oorspronkelijk een gezicht over het rechte kanaal, dat haaks op de westelijke parallel aan de hoofdas verlopende singel (Ezeltjesdijk) in westelijke richting verloopt (vergelijk de Topografische kaart van de linie van de Ijssel uit ca. 1783). Dit kanaal (Raalter Wetering), dat aan de ZO-zijde deels door een rij bomen (eik) wordt begrensd, werd nog tot in de jaren '60 van de 20ste eeuw in zijn geheel door een rij bomen geflankeerd (vgl. Topografische en Militaire kaart uit 1963). Het rechte kanaal, dat oorspronkelijk tot de Lierder Holthuisweg verliep, behoort tot de historische aanleg tot het punt waar het in de jaren '70 van de 20ste eeuw in een curve werd verlegd. Het aan de oostzijde van het park gelegen pendant van dit kanaal (Raalter Wetering), dat aan de zuidzijde door een laan (thans aan weerszijden met enkele kastanjes en eik beplant) wordt begrensd, bestaat nog in zijn geheel en wordt aan de oostzijde door de Velnerweg begrensd. Ook op dit kanaal had de bezoeker in het hart van de aanleg oorspronkelijk een gezicht; niet ter hoogte van de toegangsbrug over de binnengracht, maar even ervoor, ter plaats van de oprit (vergelijk de genoemde kaart uit ca. 1783). De dubbele pijlers direct ten zuiden van het oostelijk bouwhuis markeren niet alleen de entree naar de voormalige oostelijke nutstuin, maar omlijstten oorspronkelijk ook dit gezicht (thans dichtgegroeid). (vervolg parkaanleg) De nutstuinen van het Nijenhuis waren oorspronkelijk op de aan drie zijden door de buitengracht omsloten velden achter de beide bouwhuizen gelegen. Over de gehele noordzijde van de oostelijke voormalige nutstuin (thans museumtuin) bevindt zich nog de laat 17de- of vroeg 18de-eeuwse moestuin muur, waartegen enkele druivenkassen waren gebouwd. De huidige kassen zijn een reconstructie van de oorspronkelijke, die echter minder diep waren en anders van afmeting. De huidige kassen zijn voor de aanleg van ondergeschikte betekenis. Voorts bevindt zich aan de oost- en westzijde en in het midden van deze voormalige nutstuin een monumentale beukehaag en berceau, die in 1898 door de toenmalige eigenaar Hendrik Antonie Zwier van Knobelsdorff ter herinnering aan de inhuldiging van Koningin Wilhelmina zijn geplant. Voor het overige zijn de oostelijke en westelijke voormalige nutstuin voor de historische aanleg alleen van waarde in hun historische hoedanigheid van open groene ruimten. Rond 1800 werd een gedeelte van het park van het Nijenhuis in landschapsstijl vergraven. Dit geschiedde vermoedelijk in de tijd, dat de buitenplaats in het bezit was van Adolf Carel Bentinck, die in 1789, het jaar waarin hij huwde met Maria Francoise van Aerssen Beyeren van Voshol, met de havezathe werd beleend. Deze verandering heeft in ieder geval voor ca. 1811 plaatsgevonden, gezien de registratie ervan op het Kadastrale Minuutplan uit deze tijd. Toen werden de oevers van de binnengracht en de zuidelijke arm van de buitengracht in curven vergraven en werd ten zuiden van deze zuidelijke arm een geaccidenteerd slingerbos aangelegd (thans met eik, beuk, linde en taxus). Oorspronkelijk bevond zich in het oostelijke gedeelte van dit bos, bij de voliere, een bovengrondse ijskelder, waarvan de fundamenten bewaard zijn gebleven. Voorts werd het voormalige 'grand canal', dat op het zuidelijke deel van de hoofdas is gelegen, verbreed en van in curven verlopende oevers voorzien (het kanaal werd in 1988 uitgebaggerd). Aan weerszijden van deze waterpartij werd een in slingers verlopende geaccidenteerde boswandeling aangelegd, waarvan de westelijke bospartij (thans met beuk, eik en linde) nog bestaat. Het oostelijke bosgedeelte, dat als zodanig nog op de Topografische en Militaire kaart uit 1847 staat aangegeven, is in 1988 weer van accidentatie en van een gemeleerde beplanting voorzien. De rustieke koepel aan de zuidzijde van deze waterpartij op de hoofdas staat opgesteld is hier waarschijnlijk later in de 19de eeuw geplaatst en is in 1988 geheel vernieuwd. Ook het op de kaart uit ca. 1783 aangegeven beboste terrein aan de oostzijde van het park werd tot een slingerbos herschapen (thans met beuk, eik beplant). Deze veranderingen in de parkaanleg, die de formele structuur ervan in hoofdlijnen ongewijzigd hebben gelaten, zijn tot op heden bewaard gebleven en vormen een goed voorbeeld van de vroege landschapsstijl in Nederland. De oostgrens van de historische aanleg wordt gevormd door een deels als trace bewaard gebleven pad, dat aan het oosteinde van de Assendorperdijk (even ten westen van de boerderij Kattenbelt) ontspringt en schuin in noordwestelijke richting vertakt. Dit pad, dat volgens oude Topografische en Militaire kaarten (vgl. de edities uit 1847, 1912, 1932 en 1949) aan de westzijde voor een groot deel door een houtwal en/of bomenrij werd begrensd, bakende de gezichten vanuit het park in oostelijke richting af. Het pad, wellicht het kerkepad richting Velner, eindigt ter hoogte van de huidige kwekerij 't Nijenhuis ('t Nijenhuis nr. 18), waarvan het huis en opstallen in de geschiedenis van het landgoed een centrale rol hebben gespeeld, maar die in hun huidige hoedanigheid niet bij de historische parkaanleg van de buitenplaats horen. Dit geldt eveneens voor een strook van het omringende erf. Ter hoogte van de Berkenallee vervolgt de grens van de historische aanleg haar verloop via de in een curve verlopende weg, die uitmondt in de straat 't Nijenhuis. Het zich in noordelijke richting uitstrekkende gedeelte van deze straat (thans deels met enkel en dubbel eik beplant) markeert de grens van de historische aanleg tot het bospad aan de linkerzijde (toponiem: Blauwe Dijk), dat in noordwestelijke richting verloopt en haaks in zuidwestelijke richting omgaat (Wegterholterdijk) en wederom uitkomt bij de Berkenallee. Het door dit bospad omsloten weiland (toponiem: Het Nieuwe Land), dat gedurende een deel van de 19deen 20ste eeuw was bebost, is gezien zijn ruimtelijke betekenis in de parkcompositie voor de aanleg van grote waarde. Aan de westzijde wordt de grens van de historische aanleg door de greppel en houtwal langs de westelijke aan de hoofdas parallel verlopende singel bepaald, met uitzondering van de zich naar zich naar het westen uitstrekkende reeds genoemde rechte tak van de Raalter Wetering en Assendorperdijk. Category:Rijksmonument